List of Nack and Psycho Episodes
Well gang, here is the entire series, most of them in chronological timeline order while others are not: Main Season OAV #Nack and Psycho vs the World (The One that Started it all) (In Progress/Hiatus) #Who Framed Buster Bunny (Completed) #The Insane Mansion (Completed) #Nack and Psycho Hit the Road (Completed) #A Mouse King Movie* (Completed) #Billy and Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween~NAP Style (Completed) #Tune Squad: A Interesting Gift (The Broken Promise) (Completed) #Sonic Riders~NAP Style #Tune Squad: Jewel of Fear (A Dangerous Assignment) (Completed) #Tune Squad: The Butler Dood It (A Bird in the Hand) (Completed) #Cruel Day on the Moon (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic Riders Zero Gravity~NAP Style #Christmas, Gory Christmas (OAV) (Completed) #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer~NAP Style (Completed) #Rudolph's Shiny New Year~NAP Style (Completed) #UPDATE: Frosty the Snowman~NAP Style #UPDATE: The First Easter Rabbit~NAP Style #UPDATE: Mad Monster Party~NAP Style #UPDATE: TwasTheNightBeforeChristmas~NAP Style #UPDATE: Frosty's Winter Wonderland~NAP Style #The Freak for Life (OAV) (Completed) #Fools Die on Weekdays (OAV) (Completed) #They Came From Below (OAV) (Completed) #The Goop That Wouldn't Stop (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic Chaos~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #Sonic Triple Trouble~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #Big Danger at the Earth's Core (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic Adventure~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #The Tell Tale Jacket (OAV) (Completed) #Little Chowder (OAV) (Completed) #The Trouble with Billy (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic Adventure 2~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #Psycho's Big Day (OAV) (Completed) #Dysfunction of the Cats (OAV) (Completed) #Little Chris (Completed) #Nights Into Dreams~NAP Style (Completed) #Cocoron~NAP Style (Completed) #Tune Squad: Vengeance and Remorse (The Guilty Alibi) (Completed) #Tonight We Lust (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic Heroes~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #Tune Squad: Rendezvous at Huge Gulch (Horror in the Neighborhood) (Completed) #Aaiiieee Droid (OAV) (Completed) #Weekend at Burnsie's #Sonic the Fighters~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #That Darn Totodile (OAV) (Completed) #Keeper of the Reaper~NAP Style (Completed) #Weekend at Burnsie's 2 #Tune Squad: Testimony of Darkness (Dead Toons Don't Laugh) (Completed) #Nack and Psycho Psycho in Furry Gun: From the Files of Tune Squad (Completed) #A Twitch in Time (OAV) (Completed) #Banjo-Kazooie~NAP Style #Sonic Rush~NAP Style #Banjo-Tooie~NAP Style #Sonic Rush Adventure~NAP Style #Diddy Kong Racing~NAP Style #Nuts and Bolts~NAP Style #Sonic the Hedgehog 2006~NAP Style #Nack & Psycho vs the Yolkions (OAV) (Completed) #We Fall at Dawn (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic and the Secret Rings~NAP Style #The Glazed McMuffin Affair (OAV) (Completed) #The Organization (OAV) (Completed) #Double Kiss, Double Bang (OAV) (Completed) #It's Gadget Boy Time (OAV) (Completed) #The 3rd Show Ever (OAV) (Completed) #The Last Episode (OAV) (Completed) #Road to El Toonrado (Dream Sequence) #Nack & Psycho in Furry Gun 2 1/2: The Sense of Fear #Rock-A-Doodle~NAP Style (Completed) #9~NAP Style (In Progress/Hiatus) #Wreck-It-Ralph~NAP Style (Completed) Season 1 #Hacker Shocked! (Season 1) (Completed) #Nack & Psycho's Hoodwinked #Sonic the Hedgehog Trilogy~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #Shadow the Hedgehog~NAP Style #Edna and Harvey: The Breakout~NAP Style (Completed) #Situation: Humor (Season 1) (Completed) #The Wolf, the Mob, and the Meatball (Season 1) (Completed) #Mons vs Chimeras (Completed) #Day of the Irkin (Completed) #The Devil & Chad* (Completed) #Mr. Grumpy's Up* (Completed) #Rini* (Completed) #Dende Must Die! (Season 1) (Completed) #Reiko-line* (Completed) #Realism 2.0 (Season 1) (Completed) #Light Side of the Moon (Season 1) (Completed) #Zootopia~NAP Style (In Progress) #Duck-go #Mr. Bump's Night at the Museum (Completed) #Tale of the Guardians (Completed) #Nack & Psycho's Hoodwinked Too! Foster vs Evil #Team Freelance America (In Progress/Hiatus) #American McGee's Alice~NAP Style #Nack and Psycho Go to Jail (Told in Flashback) #Mean Bean Machine~NAP Style #Sonic the Hedgehog and the Holy Grail (Completed) #Freelancers in King Arthur's Court (Completed) #Dig Champs (Completed) #Sonic Chronicles~NAP Style #Freedom Planet~NAP Style #Sonic Unleashed~NAP Style #Quack a Doodle #The Nack & Psycho Movie (Completed) #Pony Run** (Completed) #Harvey's New Eyes~NAP Style (Completed) Season 2 #An Extreme Mouse King Movie (Epilogue takes place after BLU) (Completed) #The ACME Bowl~NAP Style #Ice Station Sora (Season 2) (Completed) #Mr. Nervous: Puzzle Agent* (Completed) #Nutcracker Prince~NAP Style (Completed) #Muppet Better Blues (Season 2) (Completed) #Night of the Dancing Dead (Season 2) (Completed) #Chariots of the Weasels (Season 2) (Completed) #What's New, Him? (Season 2) (Completed) #Nack and Psycho: Medal of Carnage (Completed) #Mr. Nervous: Puzzle Agent 2* (Completed) #Wolf Loom (told in flashback) (Completed) #Blood Ruby (told in flashback) (Completed) #Sonic Free Riders~NAP Style #Runaway Bunny Brain** (Completed) #Lion of Oz~NAP Style #Wizard of Oz~NAP Style #Tom & Jerry in Wizard of Oz~NAP Style #Tom & Jerry in Back to Oz~NAP Style #Pete's Dragon~NAP Style #The Phantom Tollbooth~NAP Style #Return to Oz~NAP Style #Peter Pan~NAP Style #Return to Neverland~NAP Style #Song of the South~NAP Style (Completed) #Five Nights at Freddy's~NAP Style (Told in Flashback) (Completed) #Swipe McCracken and the Froggy Mindbenders (told in flashback) (Completed) #Professor Basil vs Sonic the Hedgehog (Told in Flashback) #Alice: Madness Returns~NAP Style (Completed) #The Galaxy Cauldron (Completed) #Goonies~NAP Style #Chzo Mythos ~NAP Style (Completed) #Jurassic Park~NAP Style (Completed) #Jurassic Park: The Game~NAP Style (Completed) #Tiny Toons: Spring Break~NAP Style (Completed) #Here Comes Peter Cottontail~NAP Style (Told in flashback) (Completed) #Nack & Psycho's Day Off (Completed) #Nack & Psycho: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut (Completed) #Tiny Toons: How I Spent My Summer Vacation~NAP Style (Completed) #The Lost World: Jurassic Park~NAP Style (Completed) #Meowth's Halloween Adventure (Completed) #Sonic's Thanksgiving (Completed) #A Nack & Psycho Christmas (Completed) #Robin Hood~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #The Secret of Monkey Island~NAP Style (Told in flashback) (Completed) #Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge~NAP Style (Told in flashback) (Completed) #The Last Alicorn (Completed) #Sonic and the Secret Rings~NAP Style (Told in Flashback) (Completed) #Swipe-Lad-In His Lamp (Completed) #Shantae~NAP Style (Told in Flashback) (Completed) #Risky's Revenge~NAP Style (Completed) #Toon Pirates: Toons of Misfits (Told in Flashback) (Completed) #Moana~NAP Style** #Quest for Camelot~NAP Style (Completed) #Sonic and the Black Knight~NAP Style (Told in Flashback) (Completed) #Freelance King of Cards (Told in Flashback) #Freelance Shovel Knight of Hope (Completed) #Freelance Plague of Shadows (Completed) #Freelance Specter of Torment (Told in Flashback) #Robin Hood: Fox of Thieves (Completed) #Curse of Monkey Island~NAP Style (Told in flashback) (in Progress) #Escape from Monkey Island~NAP Style #Nack and Psycho Go to Jail (told in flashback) #Nack and Psycho's Vacation (told in flashback) (Completed) #Dragon's Lair~NAP Style (Completed) #Baldi's Basics Demo~NAP Style (Completed) #Nack and Psycho Scared Stupid (Completed) #Doki Doki Literature Club~NAP Style #Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July~NAP Style (Set before Bendy and the Ink Machine) (Completed) #Bendy and the Ink Machine~NAP Style (set during Hypnos in Black 3) #The Origin of Dr. Viper~NAP Style (Completed) #Mutation City~NAP Style** (Completed) #Rock Dog~NAP Style (Completed) #Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery~NAP Style (In Progress) #Tattletail~NAP Style (set during Hypnos in Black 3) (Completed) #Shantae and the Pirate's Curse~NAP Style (in progress) #Nack and Psycho's Arabian Nights (Completed) #Dragon's Lair 2~NAP Style (Completed) #Life & Adventures of Santa Claus~NAP Style (Completed) #Freelance Knight Showdown #Jurassic Park III~NAP Style #Sonic Colors~NAP Style #Sonic Generations~NAP Style (on hold) #Nack & Psycho in Furry Gun 33 1/3: The Last Insult (Epilogue takes place before Destination: Toyland) #Destination Toyland (Completed) Season 3 #Who Framed Roger Rabbit~NAP Style (told in flashback) (Completed) #Ultra-Koopa* (Completed) #Great Mouse Detective~NAP Style (told in flashback) #Ultra-Koopa: The Switch of Doom!* (Completed) #Honey I Shrunk the Gang (told in flashback) #Mr. Bump's Battle at the Smithsonian #Honey I Blew Up the Dude (told in flashback) #Fearsome Tango (told in forward-flashback) #The Lumpkins Movie* (told in flashback) #Honey We Shrank Ourselves #Conker's Bad Fur Day~NAP Style (told in flashback) (Completed) #Mr. Bump's Secret of the Tomb (Epilogue Leads to Big Boogie Adventure) #Billy & Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure~NAP Style (Completed) #Nack & Psycho's Toyland (Completed) #Underfist~NAP Style (in Progress/Hiatus) #The Agony Zone (Season 3) (Completed) #The Tomb of Ramses (Season 3) (Completed) #They Stole Psycho's Brain! (Season 3) (Completed) #Beyond the City of Toys (Season 3) (Completed) #The City That Dare Not Slumber (Season 3) (Completed) Season 4 #Nack and Psycho's Big Picture Show (Completed) #Keep Calm and Flutter On~NAP Style #Magical Mystery Cure~NAP Style #Sonic Lost World~NAP Style (Completed) #Princess Twilight Sparkle~NAP Style #Five Nights at Freddy's 2~NAP Style (Told in Flashback) (Completed) #To the Memory Moon (Completed) #Freelance Corp. Holiday Specials #Hop~NAP Style (Completed) #Twilight's Kingdom~NAP Style #Mario & Sonic at the Rio Olympic Games~NAP Style (In Progress/Hiatus) #Five Nights at Freddy's 3~NAP Style (Completed) #Five Nights at Freddy's 4~NAP Style (Completed) #Nack & Psycho's Spamalot Manga #The Demons Don't Dance (Set before Christmas, Gory Christmas) (Completed) #Mankey Island (Set before Big Danger at the Earth's Core) (Completed) #Apes Violating the Heavenly Temple (Set before Psycho's Big Day) (Completed) #Night of the Membered Heron-Shark (Set before Psycho's Big Day) (Completed) #Clome-stein (Set before The Last Episode) (Completed) #The Deep Sleep (Set Before Furry Gun 2 1/2) (Completed) #Cruel Day on the Moon: Pilot Version (AU) (Completed) #Night of the Twitching Wildebeest (Set after Nack & Psycho Hit the Road) (Completed) #Nice Wind to Java #At the Road #Horror in the Tanbark (Set before Hypnos in Black) (Completed) #Belly of the Mon (Set before Ice Station Sora) (Completed) #Monster from the Cereal Aisle (Set before Tune Squad 1) (Completed) #Our Insane Multiverse! A needless overview of our surrounding to give out exchanges of suggestions and bullets! #Artsy Craftsy Tinny Time-Wasting Stupidity (AU) #Deep Deep Thoughts in: Freaky Thinking of the Century #Plush Toy Surgery (Somewhere during Season OAV) (Completed) #The Kiddies Take Over! #Confused Investigators #A Talk Show Host Show (Bookends set after Meet the Skeleton Cousins) (Completed) #Fanmakes of comics you can find in PC games #Nack and Psycho vs the World: Pilot Version (AU) ??? #Toongully: The Final Rainforest #Alice in Wonderland~NAP Style #Alice 2010~NAP Style #Other Sonic the Hedgehog Games Adaptions #Sword in the Stone~NAP Style #Paranorman Fanmake #Wind in the Willows~NAP Style #A Pidgey Story #Finding Afterlife #Mario & Sonic Olympics Series Adaptions (in Progress/Hiatus) #Half-Genie Hero~NAP Style #Ultimate Custom Night~NAP Style #Untitled How to Train Your Dragon Fanmake Trilogy #UPDATE: Jack Frost~NAP Style Star and Sunset Tales #Star's Flight of Dragons (Completed) #Equestria Girls~SAST Style #Rainbow Rocks~SAST Style #Equestria Games~SAST Style #The Silver Eyes~NAP Style #The Twisted Ones~NAP Style #The Fourth Closet~NAP Style #UPDATE: Legend of Everfree~SAST Style #UPDATE: Magical Movie Night~SAST Style #UPDATE: Forgotten Friendship~SAST Style #UPDATE: Rollercoaster of Friendship~SAST Style #UPDATE: Spring Breakdown~SAST Style Bumpstar Runner Spinoff #Bjemail Series (in progress) #Fidget's Jorb Well Done (Complete) #Halloween Toons #Decemberween Toons #Bowser Jr.'s Cool Games for Awesome People (Completed) #Miss Calamity's Answering Machines Toons More to Come Danicules Spinoff #Danicules* #Blaze Jackson and the Lightning Crook* (Completed) #Blaze Jackson: Sea of Mons* (Completed) #Blaze Jackson: Cat Titan's Curse Coming Soon... Roxladdin Spinoff #Roxladdin (Completed) (May be rebooted) #Return of Doom #Air Feather Fiends #Blood Mood Rising #To Cure a Thief #Do the Rodent Thing #Never Say Eggman #Getting the Bugs Out #The Vapor Chase #Garden of Evil #Much Abu About Something #My Fair Roxladdin #Some Enchanted Cat Genie #Web of Fear #Mudder's Day #Plunder the Sea #Strike Up the Sand #I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like #Fowl Weasel Weather #Forget Me Lots #Scare Necessities #SandSwitch #Lost and Founded #Moonlight Madness #The Flawed Couple #Rain of Terror #Dunce Quixote #The Day the Woozle Stood Still #Of Ice and Men #Opposites Detract #Caught by the Tale #Elemental, My Dear Namine #Smolder and Wiser #The Game #Poor Smarty #The Nool Kingdom #Power to the Weasel #The Sands of Fate #The Citadel #Snowman is an Island #The Secret of Dagger Rock #In the Heat of the Fright #The Seven Faces of Silver #The Wind Mon of Young #A Clockwork Hero #Mission: Egg Possible #Stinker Belle #Shadow of a Doubt #Smells Like Trouble #The Way We War #Night of the Living Mud #Egg-stra Protection #Heads, You Lose #The Love Bug #When Discord Comes Calling #Armored and Dangerous #Shark Treatment #Black Sand #Love at First Sprite #Vocal Hero #The Lost City of the Sun #As the Neitherworld Turns #Seems Like Old Crimes #From Hippsodeth, with Love #Destiny on Fire #The Return of Ke-Pa #Raiders of the Lost Sharpedo #Sneeze the Day #The Prophet Motive #That Stinking Feeling #Beast or Famine #The Spice is Right #Hero with a Thousand Teeth #Witch Way Did She Go? #Sea No Evil #A Ruler Worth His Salt #Hedgehog Genie Hunt #The Lost Ones #Eye of the Beholder #The Hunted #Riders Redux #The Book of Khartoum #While the City Snoozes #Few to Tangle #The Ethereal #The Shadow Knows #The Great Rift #Roxladdin and the Girl of Thieves More to come... Hypnos in Black #Hypnos in Black (Completed) #Hypnos in Black 2 (Completed) #The Grand Goodbye Syndrome (Completed) #The Vulture Syndrome #The Annoying Bow-Wow Syndrome #The Devimon Syndrome #The Spy Syndrome #The Nerolyzer Syndrome #The Nano Syndrome #The Object Syndrome #The Mind Link Syndrome #The Brain Trip Syndrome #The Riley of My Dreams Syndrome #The I Married a Digimon Syndrome #The Take Zero Prisoners Syndrome #The Little Big 'Mon Syndrome #The Quick Copy Syndrome #The Tails You Lose Syndrome #The Dog Eat Mutt Syndrome #The Big Bad 'Mon Syndrome #The Pumpkin Head Syndrome (in progress) #The Great Boom Syndrome #The Bad Sprout Syndrome #The Short, Short World Syndrome #The Dark Space Xmas Syndrome #The Digi-Supermen in Black Syndrome #The Triple Star System Syndrome #The Dark Blackguard Syndrome #The Digi-Guy Guy Syndrome #The Freezing Sweat Syndrome #The Doggy Love Syndrome #The Missing Continent Syndrome #The Way Out Western Syndrome #The Hey It's Mine Syndrome #The Bye-Bye 'Mon Syndrome #The Lights All Out Syndrome #The Out to Prime Syndrome #The Fishies and Ice Cream Syndrome #The I Want My Mummymon Syndrome #The Baby Ben Syndrome #The Bad Fu Syndrome #The "Y" is for Yamaki Syndrome #The Musical Seats Syndrome #The Obstacle Syndrome #The Back to High School Syndrome #The Opening Plan Syndrome #The Future's So Shiny Syndrome #The Tossed Ball Foul Syndrome #The Hots for Tai Syndrome #The Circus Party Syndrome #The VR Crossfire Syndrome #The Shocking News Syndrome #The Nothing to Superhero Syndrome #Hypnos in Black 3 (Completed) #The Showdown Syndrome (set before Sonic Colors~NAP Style) Mankey Island Spinoff (stories within stories) #The Secret of Mankey Island (Completed) #Mankey Island 2: Warren's Revenge #Curse of Mankey Island #Escape from Mankey Island #Launch of the Screaming Blastoise (Tales of Mankey Island) #The Splurge of Spinner City (Tales of Mankey Island) #Chamber of the Leviathan (Tales of Mankey Island) #The Trial and Execution of Greasy (Tales of Mankey Island) #Rise of the Panther Pirate God (Tales of Mankey Island) #Swiper's Treasure Planet (Completed) #Swiper's Battle at Endor JusSonic's NBC Series (All told in flashback unless noted) #JusSonic's NBC: The Digimon King** (Completed) #Sora Claus the Movie** (Completed) #JusSonic's NBC** (Completed) #Muppet Corpse Bride** (Completed) #JusSonic's NBC: Joker's Revenge** (Completed) #Billy & Mandy Save Christmas~NAP Style** (Completed) #The Sora Claus (Completed) #Nack & Psycho Saves Christmas (Completed) #The Sora Claus 2 (Set before Chzo Mythos~NAP Style) (Completed) #The Sora Claus 3: The Escape Clause (Set somewhere before Sonic Generations~NAP Style) (Completed) Back to the Toon Future Series #Back to the Toon Future Part 1 (Completed) #Back to the Toon Future Part 2 (Completed) #Back to the Toon Future Part 3 (Completed) #It's Before Time (Completed) #Get Tinkles (Completed) #Citizen Maximus (Completed) #Different Visions (Completed) #OUTASITE (Completed) #Crookshank's Adventure (Completed) #Scrooge of a Christmas (Completed) #Brother & Sister #A Feline Vacation #Straight to the Past #Wiccancraft #Roman Vacation #Just Fly a Kite #Time Waits for No Crogunk #Player Up #Galactic Sailors #Gone Boatin' #Maximus Retired #Nemesis' Folks? #??? the Black #Put on Your Thinkin' Hats, Dudes! It's Time for Mr. ??? #A Pal in Deed #Nack & Psycho PFC #Max Jr.'s New Friend #??? and the Demon ??? #The Cash Tree #A Max by Any Other Name #New York IQ-Out #My Relative's An Alien #Super Maximus #World's Fair Blues #Asriel Hatches an Egg #Comics Adaptation Banjo the Pooh Series #The Many Adventures of Banjo the Pooh #Welcome to Banjo Pooh Corner (all told in flashback) #Banjo's Grand Adventure: Search for Chris Thorndyke #Banjo-Kazooie's Too Clever for Strangers (Completed) #Banjo-Kazooie's Bus Safety Adventure (Completed) #Banjo-Kazooie Discover the Seasons (Completed) #The New Adventures of Banjo the Pooh (in progress): *Banjo Oughta Be in Pictures (Completed) *The Nervous Who Would Be King (Completed) *Best Friend, In Deed *Donkey for a While *There's No Camping Like Home *Banjo's Balloonatics *Tidiness is Next to Impossible *The Great Honeycomb Robbery *Hobbes' Stripes *DK See, DK Do Better *Chris' Babysitter Blues *How Much is That Fuss in the Window? *Something but the Tooth *Flown with the Wind *Haw and Order *Honey for a Kitty *Trap as Trap Sometimes Can *The Masked Offender *Things That Go Nervous in the Night *Irish Luck Amok *Nervous' Magic Earmuffs *Banjo The Wishing Bear *Hobbes, King of the Beasties *The Pokemon Who Came to Dinner *My Hero *Noctowl Feathers *A Very, Very Big Animal *Karp Out of Water *Lights Out *Hobbes's Shoes *The 'New' Donkey *Hobbes, Private Ear *Triple Party Poohper *EB's The Old Switcheroo *Me and My Nervous Shadow *To Snatch a Hiccup *Fussy Marks the Spot *Good-bye, Mr. Banjo *Bubble Trouble *All's Well That Ends Magic Well *Banjo-Kazooie's Un-Valentine's Day (Completed) *No Fussy's a Fortress *The Monster Frankenjo *Where, Oh Where Has My Nervous Gone? *Up, Up and Awry *Donkey's Tail Tale *Three Little Mr. Men *Prize Nervous *Fast Friends *Kazoo Moon *Caws and Effect *Oh, Bottle *Noctowl in the Family *Banjo's Sham Pooh *Rock-a-Bye Banjo *What's the Score, Banjo? *Hobbes' Houseguest *Fussy Takes a Holiday *Eeyi Eeyi Donkey *Kazoo Skies *April Kazoo (Completed) *To Beedrill or Not to Beedrill *A Freelance Knight to Remember (Completed) *Hobbes is the Mother of Invention *The Pokebug Stops Here *Easy Come, Easy Bottles *Invasion of the Banjo Snatcher *Hobbes Got Your Tongue? *A Wart in the Hand *Sorry, Wrong Slasher *All Grown, but Not Forgotten *A Banjo Day Afternoon *The Good, the Bad, and the Hobbes *Home Is Where the House Is *Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble *The Wise Have It *Cloud, Cloud Go Away *To Dream the Improbable Scheme *Nervous' Poohetry *Noctowl's Well That Ends Well #Banjo-Kazooie's Seasons of Giving (Completed) #A Very Merry Banjo Year (Completed) #The Hobbes Movie #Mr. Nervous' Big Movie #Banjo's Donphan Movie #Banjo's Donphan Halloween Movie #Duck Plant in Central Park #Banjo the Pooh #Chris' Whispered World #Night of the Pokemon #Springtime with EB, Too (Completed) #Banjo the Easter Bear (Completed) #Christopher Thorndyke (set in pages yet to be told) (More to Come) A Foreigner's Tail Series (All told in flashback) #Pinocchio~NAP Style** (Complete) #Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad~NAP Style* (First Part Set before London Attack) #Gay Purr-ee~NAP Style* (Set before London Attack) #Emperor of the Night~NAP Style* (Complete) #Aristocats~NAP Style* (Plot set before departure from Germany) #A Foreigner's Tail* (Completed) #A Foreigner's Tail: Treasure of New York* (Completed) #A Foreigner's Tail: Case of the Night Demon* (Completed) #Chris' Chitty Chitty Bang Bang* (Complete) #Hello Umi* #A Foreigner's Tail: Timmy Goes West* (Completed) #Timmy, the Lonesome Ranger* (Completed) #Little Toons on the Prarie* (Completed) #A Tale of Hiccups* (Completed) #Martin's Gift* (Completed) #Story of Sleeping Hollow* (Completed) #Delivery Order Mayhem* (Completed) #Blu the Music Bird* #Mouse Sitting Blues* #Krypto's Law and Disorder* #The Boy Known as Dream Master* #The Lost Hoard Load* #Uncle Pecos' Visit* #Bell the Freaks* #That's What BFFs Are For* #Home on the Range~NAP Style* Freelance Attorney Series #Sonic the Hedgehog: Freelance Attorney: Movie Version (Completed) #The First Twist-Around (Told in flashback) #Twist-Around Siblings (Told in flashback) #Twist-Around Swordsman (Told in flashback) #Twist-Around Farewells (Told in flashback) #Rise from the Dust (Told in flashback?) #The Forgotten Twist-Around (Told in flashback) #Reunite & Twist-Around (Told in flashback) #Twist-Around Big Top (Told in flashback) #Goodbye, My Twist-Around (Told in flashback) #Trials and Manipulations (Told in flashback) #Twist-Around Memories (Told in flashback) #The Stolen Twist-Around (Told in flashback) #Recipe for Twist-Around (Told in flashback) #Twist-Around Beginnings (Told in flashback) #Cross to the Twist-Around (Told in flashback) #Twist-Around Trump #Twist-Around Corner #Twist-Around Serenade #Twist-Around Succession #Twist-Around Visitor #Twist-Around Flight #The Captured Twist-Around #Twist-Around Reminiscence #Twist-Around Ablaze #Twist-Around Countdown #The Monstrous Twist-Around #Twist-Around Academy #The Cosmic Twist-Around #Twist-Around For Tomorrow #Twist-Around Reclaimed More to come... Professor Basil Series #Professor Basil and the Poke Spectre #Professor Basil and the Immortal Diva #Professor Basil and the Hope Mask #Professor Basil and the Mystic Ruins #Professor Basil and the Mystery Village #Professor Basil and the Cat God Box #Professor Basil and the Unhinged Future Despicable We Series #Despicable We* (Set before Ultra Koopa) (Completed) #Despicable We 2* (Set after Freelance Corp. Holiday Specials) #The Servebot Movie (Told in Flashback) #Despicable We 3 #Servebots: The Rise of Pirates (Told in Flashback) Legends of Treasure Island~NAP Style Series (Completed) #The Quest Begins (Completed) #Memories Are Made of This (Completed) #The Watch Tower (Completed) #The Merman Prince (Completed) #Return to Sender (Completed) #Tails We Win (Completed) #The Cave of Babel (Completed) #Flint's Ghost (Completed) #The Fountain of Truth (Completed) #Now You See Me (Completed) #The Pool of Prophecy (Completed) #The Labyrinth (Completed) #Beginning of the End (Completed) #Consequence (Completed) #Silver in the Island's Underworld (Completed) #Silver's Bond (Completed) #Reunion (Completed) #Allegiance (Completed) #Emily (Completed) #The Oracle (Completed) #Forest of Darkness (Completed) #City in the Sky (Completed) #Antidote (Completed) #Dragon (Completed) #Double Cross (Completed) #One for All (Completed) Shorts/Omakes (Timeline) #Our Intense Universe! Really Full O' Gore (OAV) (Completed) #Screw Squad (OAV) (Completed) #Artsy Craftsy Tinny Time-Wasting Stupidity (OAV) (Completed) #Weird Discussion (Season 1) (Completed) #Trainwatching (Season 1) (Completed) #A Frustrating Search (Season 1) (Completed) #Realism Blights (Season 1) (Completed) #Dining Consequential (Season 1) (Completed) #Egregious Philosophy Dish (Season 1) (Completed) #The Space Space Space (Season 1) (Completed) #Hyper Coffee (Season 1) (Completed) #Negotiation (Season 1) (Completed) #Bolt's Special Mission* (Completed) #Tall and Rude* (Completed) #Fighting Games (Season 1) (Completed) #The Teapot Drone Scam (Season 1) (Completed) #Saving the State (Season 1) (Completed) #Psycho's Artichoke (Season 1) (Completed) #Apu (Season 1) (Completed) #A Fireside Talk (Season 1) (Completed) #Servebot Banana (Season 3) #Hideout Makeover (Season 3) #Initiation Day (Season 3) #Nack and Psycho vs the Anime (Completed) #First Christmas Together (Season 3 Original) (Completed) #What Goes On (Season 2 Original) (Completed) #Through His Eyes (Season 3 Original) (Completed) #Back in the Past (Foreigner's Tail Original) (Completed) #Awakenings & Harvey's Capture (Season 4 Original) (Completed) #Touching Reunions (Season 4 Original) (Completed) #Welcome to Bygone Islands (Season 4 Original) (Completed) #The Order of Ixis Story (Season 2 Original) (Completed) #About the Truly Threatening (OAV Original; set after Night of the Twitching Wildebeest) (Completed) #Reincarnation (Season 2 Original; set before Blaze Jackson: Sea of Mons) (Completed) #Wonderful Christmas Time (Season 4; set after The Christmas Party) (Completed) #A New Threat Arises (Season 2 Original: set after Tails We Win) (Completed) #Betrayer to Team Silver? (Season 2 Original: set after Pool of Prophecy) (Completed) #Recovery, Hostages, and Crystal Found (Season 2 Original: set after The Oracle) (Completed) #Prophecies Galore (Season 2 Original: set during Forest of Darkness) (Completed) #Do They Know It's Christmas (Season 2: set between Legends of Treasure Island~NAP Style & Sonic Generations~NAP Style) (Completed) #Ecco's Story and Ambush (Season 2 Original: set during Dragon) (Completed) #Lovers and Brothers (Season 2 Original: set after Freelance Plague of Shadows) (Completed) #The Trial Aftermath (Season 2 Original: set after Return of Savage) (Completed) #Nega Emerald Created and Nicodemus' Spirit (Season 2 Original: set after Return of Savage) (Completed) #A Talk with Toffee (Season 2 Original: set during Star's Flight of Dragons) (Completed) #Within Boris' Home (Season 2 Original: set after The Old Song) (Completed) #A Little Lost (Season 2 Original: set after Team Eggman in Dino Land) #Within Risky's Ship (Season 2 Original: set during Shantae & the Pirate's Curse~NAP Style) #Operation: Extinction Prevention Part 1 (Season 2 Original: set during Life & Adventures of Santa Claus~NAP Style) #Operation: Extinction Prevention Part 2 (Season 2 Original: set during Life & Adventures of Santa Claus~NAP Style) #Alien Doggy (Season 4) #Panic in the Post Office (Season 4) #Boomer's Training Wheels (Season 4) #???'s Unpacified (Season 2; told in flashback) #Servebot Competition (Season 2; told in flashback) #Cro Robot (Season 2: told in flashback) #Mower Robots (Season 3) #The Secret Life of Foamy (Season 4 or 5) #Gold is the New Black (Season 4 or 5) #Sora's Little Helpers (Season 2) Original Stories (Timeline) #Behind the Twitch (OAV during A Twitch in Time) (Completed) #Nack and Psycho meet Sonic.exe (OAV after 9~NAP Style) (Completed) #Shade Makes the Scene (Season 1 after Sonic Unleashed~NAP Style) #Baby Blues (Season 3 after The Switch of Doom) #A Foxy Reunion (Season 2 after Blaze Jackson and the Lightning Crook) #Gamers (Inspired by Pixels) (Season 2 after Nack & Psycho's Day Off) (Completed) #Meet the Skeleton Cousins (Season 2 during Hypnos in Black 2) (Completed) #Way of the Samurai (Season 2 after A Nack & Psycho Christmas) (Completed) #The Order's Growing (Season 2 after Way of the Samurai) (Completed) #Cool Hand, Nack (Season 2 a little after Crookshanks' Adventure) #Ghosts of the Past (Season 3 after Ultra Koopa: The Switch of Doom) #A Discord Tale (Season 4 somewhere after Equestria Girls~NAP Style) #Anger of The Revenger (Season 4 at New Year's) #Aleena Behavior (Season 4 somewhere after Despicable We 2 but before the final scene) #Twist-Around Freddy's (Somewhere before Sonic Generations~NAP Style) #The Christmas Party (Season 4 after the first omake) (Completed) #Twist-Around Florida (Season 4 after The Christmas Party) #Back to Other M (Season 4 during Hop~NAP Style) (Completed) #Eight Harveys and a Baby (inspired by 3 Men and a Baby) (Season 4 after epilogue of Despicable We 2) (In Progress/Hiatus) #In the Name of the Maw (inspired by 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) (Season 2) #All Switched Up (Season 2 during Sonic Colors~NAP Style) #Horror in Dreamland (Season 2 during Silver in Island's Underworld) (Completed) #Lyric's Army (Season 2 before Dragon) (Completed) #A Total Eclipsa The Deal (Season 2 after LOTI~NAP Style) (Completed) #Negas and Replicas (Set during Star's Flight of Dragons) (Completed) #The St. Olga's Syndrome (Set after Baldi's Basics and before start of Hypnos in Black Series) #The Digi-Alchemist Syndrome (During Hypnos in Black Series) #The Digi-Armor Syndrome (During Hypnos in Black Series) #The Crest & Crystal Syndrome (During Hypnos in Black Series) #The Creepypasta Syndrome (During Hypnos in Black Series) #The Dreamstone Syndrome (During Hypnos in Black Series) #The Nagus Playhouse (Season 3 during Him's Playhouse) #Return of Savage (Season 2 after Legends of Treasure Island~NAP Style) (Completed) #The Realm of Magic (Season 2 during Doki Doki Literature Club~NAP Style) #Disappearances and Retcons (Season 2 during Hypnos in Black 3) (Completed) #Return to DeFoe Manor (Season 2 during Hypnos in Black 3) (Completed) #The Undead Digimon Invasion (Season 2 during Hypnos in Black 3) (Completed) #Team Eggman in Dino Land (Season 2 after Westerns & Space Jerks) (Completed) #Dreams, Memories, and Septarians (Season 2 during Bendy and the Ink Machine~NAP Style) (Completed) #Daydreams & Nightmares (Set after Nack & Psycho's Arabian Nights) (Completed) #Into the Neverzone (Set after Life & Adventures of Santa Claus~NAP Style) (in progress) More to Come... M Rated (NC-17) Stories: Ships (Timeline) *The Cat and Her Rat: Pew/Betemesis (Season 2 during and after The Order's Growing) (Completed) *Their Little Secret: Pew/Betemesis (Legends of Treasure Island~NAP Style after Tails We Win) (Completed) *Clones' Bondness: Mordred Rat/Genesis Cat (Season 2 after Robin Hood: Fox of Thieves) (Completed) *Touching Night: Pew/Betemesis with hint of Tofficore (Set after Return of Savage) (Completed) *Untitled Nousagi/Scarlett Fic *Untitled Sleet/Nic Fic (During LOTI~NAP Style: Silver's Bond) *Untitled Tofficore Fic More to Come... Non-Canon/AU #Nack & Psycho Almost Save Christmas (Season 2 AU) (Completed) #The Foster and the Hispanic (story within story) #Full Blast (story within story) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the White Pearl (story within story) (Completed) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Serpent's Chest (story within story) (Completed) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: At Universe's End (story within story) (Completed) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: On Freakier Tides** (story within story) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Toons Tell No Tales** (story within story) #Sarah in Underland 1 (story within story) #Sarah in Underland 2 (story within story) #Game Night at the Checkup #Eduardo Libre (story within story) #Secret of FOWL (story within story) #Secret of FOWL 2 (story within story) #Tale of Mickpereaux (story within story) #Mr. Bump's Clue (Filmed within series) (Completed) #Kuki and Max: The Breakout (Filmed within series) #Max's New Eyes (Filmed within series) #Buster's Song of the South (story within story) The * means they only guest star in it. The ** means they don't appear at all or are only mentioned within the story. (More to Come; Everything's Still in Progress of Arranging) All completed episodes located here. Category:Schedule